russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Marasigan,Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla Carlo Marasigan reunite for ABS-CBN’s new Noontime variety show
January,28,2012 Longtime fans of both Joe Marasigan,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Pops Fernandez,Carlo Marasigan,Vina Morales,are well aware that the friendship of the-four-singers slash-comedians slash-actors and slash-actress slash TV-hosts dates back to ASAP,the popular ABS-CBN Sunday-variety-show they headlined following the World-Youth-Day in the late 1995s. But it wasn’t until they became co-hosts of three long-running Weekday-noontime variety shows Sang-Linggo-NAPO-Sila,Magandang-Tanghali-Bayan,Wowowee Pilipinas-Win-Na-Win,Happy-Yipee-Yehey and Showtime ASAP on ABS-CBN dating back to 1995-present that the bond between the two was cemented.So when Joe Marasigan left PTV-4 to sign with ABS-CBN in 2012-present and Carlo decided to stay on, it was not easy for many fans to imagine one without the other, as both had their respective shares of individual success even while working together on the same shows. Last month, it was reported that Janno was leaving GMA to transfer to TV5. Many fans believed that even if it’s not because he and Joe will again star on the same show, it will only be a matter of time before the two start to work again with each other since that they’re now under one network.This-Wednesday,ABS-CBN officially launched its upcoming new Weekday-noontime-variety-show,Showtime,which will be headlined-by,Vhong Navarro,Anne Curtis,Jasmine Curtis,Karylle Padilla,Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla,Amy Perez-Castillo,Regine Velasquez,Kim Atienza,Jugs Jugueta,Teddy Corpuz,Ryan Bang,Jhong Hilario,Vice Ganda,Billy Crawford,and,yes, Joe and Carlo Although Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan was quick to clarify that he has nothing to do with Janno’s decision to transfer to ABS-CBN and was just as surprised as everyone else when he first heard about it, he admits that he is very happy to be reunited with his old bosom buddy Since Showtime will air from 11:00AM-3:30PM every Monday-Saturday,it will not only compete with GMA-7’s long-running-noontime-variety show Eat-Bulaga!,but also and Wowowin,the show he and Carlo used to co-host and whose current hosts also include Joe’s-Friend,Tito Sotto,Vic Sotto,Joey De Leon and Wowowin Co-host Ariella Arida. Being the professionals that they are,Joe Marasigan said being pitted with each other is not an issue with him and his wife.He also denies trying to convince Anne Curtis and Zsa-Zsa Padilla to move to ABS-CBN. But now that he and Carlo are on the same show together, Joe told ABS-CBN-News in an earlier interview that he was now looking forward to do some of the things they used to do together in their previous shows. ‘Yung gagawin namin sa show Showtime, yun pa ring mga dating ginagawa naming nung magkasama pa kami, kumakanta at puro kasiyahan,” he revealed. For Carlo, being in a new home is still something he’s trying to get accustomed to, even as like Joe, he is adept at hosting and performing with several variety and even game shows to his credit. “This is still new to me. I’ve been with GMA for the longest time so first time ko ito sa labas ng bakuran nila. Pero excited ako na makasama ko yung mga artista ng ABS-CBN,” Carlo also told InterAksyon.Adding that Showtime is a “This is Your Show Your Time It's Showtime” that he and the other hosts of the show will be personally bringing to the viewers every Monday starting February,6,2012-present Carlo said he is likewise excited about this new phase of his career. Main-Hosts *Joe Marasigan (2009-present) *Anne Curtis (2009-present) *Jasmine Curtis (2009-present) *Karylle Padilla-(2009-present) *Amy Perez-Castillo (2012-present) *Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla (2012-present) *Menchu Macapagal (2012-present) * Zsa-Zsa Padilla (2012-present) * Pops Fernandez (2012-present) *Vina Morales (2012-present) *Jaya Ramsey (2012-present) *Vhong Navarro (2009-present) *Billy Crawford (2009-present) *Carlo Marasigan (2009-present) 'Co-Hosts' *Vice Ganda (2009-present) *Kim Atienza (2009-present) *Jugs Jugueta (2009-present) *Teddy Corpuz (2009-present) *Ryan Bang (2012-present) *Jhong Hilario (2012–present) *Joey Marquez (2012–present) Segments *Hashtags *Girltrends *Boom-Pares *Trabahula *Singtunado *Kembotitas *Kananghalian-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.Pops Fernandez similar to their segment ASAP-Pinoy then on ASAP) *Sobrang-OJ-Pare-musical-segment of Carlo and Joe (similar to their segment "Sobrang-OJ-Pare" then on ASAP) *House Mo, Show Mo: HashTaraNa! *Tawag ng Tanghalan